


Непогода

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: во время грозы домой к Тине и Ньюту заявляется неожиданный гость. А через некоторое время в семье Скамандеров случается прибавление…





	Непогода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rainy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549388) by [porcupinegoldstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein). 



> возможна поломка мимиметра

Гроза грохотала, сверкая яркими вспышками молний, а Ньют принёс Тине кружку горячего какао. Сидеть дома у окна, завернувшись в плед, и пить какао во время непогоды стало уже их семейной традицией. Тина любила уютные вечера, подобные этому.

Ньют поцеловал жену в макушку и улыбнулся. Это был один из тех редких дней, когда дети остаются у Джейкоба и Куини, так что у них с Тиной есть немного времени, чтобы отдохнуть и побыть вдвоём.

— У Куини и Джейкоба будет полный рот забот, если гроза затянется. Впрочем, Куини никогда не любила грозы, — тихо произнесла Тина, поднимая взгляд на Ньюта, который уселся напротив, чтобы она могла закинуть ноги ему на колени.

— А тебя, похоже, гроза совсем не волнует, — лукаво заметил Ньют, когда она перевела взгляд обратно за окно, улыбаясь сверкающим молниям.

— Гром-птица по колледжу, гром-птица по натуре, — ответила она и глотнула какао. От его тепла ее улыбка стала шире. Тина почти готова была биться об заклад, что Ньют добавил в рецепт немного магии — той, что согревает изнутри.

— Я так и думал, — рассмеялся Ньют. — И при этом ты _моя_ гром-птица. Прекраснейшая из них.

Тина покраснела и потупилась. Даже после того, как она вышла за него замуж, его комплименты всё ещё кружили ей голову. Именно так это и было — он говорил комплименты, она смущалась и краснела.

Снова взглянув на Ньюта, Тина открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут ей что-то послышалось. Что-то, отличное от грозовых раскатов и голоса любого из водящихся в округе животных. Что-то другое. Тина нахмурилась и повернулась в сторону кухни, откуда донесся звук.

— Ты это слышал? — спросила она Ньюта, и тот проследил глазами направление её взгляда. — Такой звук, будто... — начала она и замолчала, потому что звук повторился. На этот раз чётче. Похоже на кошачье мяуканье, вот только кошку они не заводили.

Они оба вскочили и тихонько прокрались на кухню. Там обнаружилось насквозь мокрое и трясущееся существо явно из рода кошачьих. Оно выглядело бы совсем как кошка, если бы не хвост как у льва.

— Бедненький, — ласково проговорил Ньют и опустился на колени. Он протянул руку, чтобы книзл мог обнюхать её, и замер, ожидая, пока тот подойдёт. Тина взяла на себя доставку полотенца, чтобы высушить существо, а когда она спустилась обратно в кухню, Ньют уже нежно гладил его по пропитанному влагой меху.

— Это кошка. — Ньют кивнул Тине и взял полотенце, подвинувшись, чтобы жена могла сесть рядом и тоже погладить книзла. — А ещё у неё есть кое-что... ну, можно сказать, что она привела с собой ещё кое-кого. — Он глянул снизу вверх на Тину и увидел, что та озадаченно хмурится.

— Она беременна, — подтвердил Ньют, заканчивая вытирать кошку. Улыбнулся, когда она забралась к нему на колени и принялась мурлыкать, довольно быстро признав в нём друга. — Надо дать ей какой-нибудь еды. У нас же есть мясо на леднике?

Тина подошла к холодильнику, открыла его и нашла тарелку с ветчиной. Как только книзл почувствовал запах мяса, он пулей ускользнул от Ньюта и принялся тереться о ноги Тины.

— Ну, успокойся, девочка. Тебе достанется всё, — тихо рассмеялась она и поставила тарелку на пол. Книзл быстро и жадно пожирал ветчину, пока на тарелке совсем ничего не осталось, а потом замурлыкал, мягко тычась головой Тине в колени.

— Не думаю, что она чья-то. Ошейника нет,— тихо заметил Ньют и улыбнулся Тине, которая чуть изогнула бровь, точно зная, о чём он её просил, не спрашивая при этом напрямую.

— Мы должны её оставить, — улыбнулась Тина в ответ и наклонилась, чтобы подхватить книзла на руки. — Есть предложения, как её назвать?

Ньют размышлял всего пару секунд.

— Как насчёт Хоппи1? — предложил он. — Это очень мило звучит, и я подозреваю, что она станет весьма энергичной после того, как всё подъест, — кивнул он сам себе, вызвав у глядящей на книзла Тины улыбку.

— А ты что думаешь об этом? Хоппи — подходящее имя для тебя? — спросила она кошку, которая только мяукнула в ответ и замурлыкала. — Думаю, ей понравилось, — подтвердила Тина и улыбнулась Ньюту. — Нам понадобятся какие-то кошачьи принадлежности. Лежанка, наверное?

— Кошачья лежанка? А разве нельзя взять её в постель? — надулся Ньют, и Тина со смехом замотала головой.

— Мы постелим ей одеяло в коробку, чтобы она спала там сегодня, а завтра найдём кошачью лежанку, — предложила она, пожав плечами. — Если мы разрешим ей спать в нашей постели, она может к этому привыкнуть.

— Хорошо... — уступил Ньют и отправился искать для Хоппи подходящую коробку.

Они не спали до поздней ночи, заботясь о своём новом домочадце, умиленно улыбаясь, когда Хоппи наконец уснула в своей импровизированной постели.

 

 

***

С того дня, как в их жизни появилась Хоппи, прошло несколько недель. Они купили кошачью лежанку, но использовали её всего три раза, прежде чем Тина сдалась и разрешила Хоппи спать на кровати. С тех пор та растягивалась между Ньютом и Тиной подобно небольшой грелке.

Сейчас кошка беззаботно дремала на куче одеял, которые были сброшены на пол для отправки в стирку, но вдруг проснулась и принялась мяукать, призывая на помощь. Потом легла на бок и снова замяукала, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь придёт и заметит её.

Вскоре на её зов явились Ньют и Тина. Мгновенно сообразив, что у Хоппи начались роды, они остались с ней, чтобы помочь разрешиться от бремени. Тина глаз с неё не спускала, пока Ньют бегал за полотенцами.

Спустя пару часов Хоппи дала жизнь двум котятам. Она дочиста вылизала их обоих, убедилась, что никого не потеряла, шлёпнулась на бок и провалилась в сон, пока книзлята присасывались к ней.

Они оказались разнополыми. Котик был чисто белый и поменьше, а черепаховая кошечка — покрупнее. Оба они выглядели здоровыми, оба быстро и хорошо сосали.

Тина откинулась назад, пристроив голову у Ньюта на плече и с улыбкой глядя на Хоппи.

— Мы же оставим обоих? — спросила она, и Ньют кивнул в ответ, будто подтверждая очевидное — конечно же, они оставят книзлов.

— И каждому надо дать имя, — заметил он и поцеловал жену в макушку. — Кому из них хочешь выбрать имя ты?

— Тому, который поменьше, — ответила Тина и с улыбкой обернулась к Ньюту. — Он такой миленький. Просто конфетка.

— И что же у тебя на уме?

— Маулер2.

Ньют моргнул и уставился на Тину, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли она. Но выражение её лица было предельно серьёзным.

— Да, Маулер — это очень милое имя, — тихо рассмеялся Ньют и поцеловал Тину в лоб, прежде чем притянуть в объятия. — А девочку я думаю назвать Милли, — решительно кивнул он. — Милли3 и Маулер.

— Идеально, — кивнула в ответ Тина и снова обратила всё своё внимание на их теперь уже трёх книзлов.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hoppy — хмельной.  
> 2\. Mauler — палач, мясник, мучитель.  
> 3\. Milly — красотка.


End file.
